snow kisses
by Minimoonqueen
Summary: First season before Usagi and Mamoru got together. Takes place in winter!Can one spranged ankle, a lot of snow and some mistletoe get them together! please do review and let me know if its okay? And please if you have any ideas tell me I might make it into a story seek the authors note at the end for more information! And I prmoise my stories wont usually be this short!VERY SHORT


Usagi: jerk!  
Mamoru: meatball head!  
Uasgi: They are not meatballs!  
Mamoru: They look like meatballs to me!  
Usagi: whatever just say the disclaimer!  
Mamoru: This pretty, young, sexy beast, (winks at me)  
Me: (giggles and blushes but turns away)  
Uasgi: (turns red-faced in anger and looks away too)  
Mamoru: (smirks) doesn't own sailormoon. She can write well enough but, she can't draw worth shit.  
Usagi: (laughs)  
Me: HEY!  
Mamoru: It's true, sorry. (Tilts chin up and looks deeply into eyes) you can't stay mad at me, you love me.  
Usagi: She does not!... Right? (turns to me)  
Me: (blushes and looks away) I-I-I … um my audience would rather read the story...on with the story!

I sit in the arcade sipping on hot chocolate. It was warm. the marshmallows melt in my mouth and the hot chocolate was hot but not hot enough to burn my tongue. It had been a long cold day and at that second all my troubles drifted away. They quickly return when I hear someone behind me.  
"hey meatball-head what's the matter don't like the cold?"  
I was not in the mood to argue. That afternoon wasn't my best. I had gotten detention because I was caught 'skipping class', I happened to be on my way to the bathroom. Well anyway after detention I was walking here, tripped on the side walk and hurt my ankle. I limped most of the way here in the freezing snow.  
"I am not in the mood to put up with the likes of you Mamoru."  
"ouch meatball head that hurt my feelings. You don't like me?" I roll my eyes and he chuckles then gasped "Usagi what happened?" he must have noticed my ankle-Wait he called me Usagi?  
"It's covered in blood, who wrapped this? a monkey with a first aid kit?" I giggled it was insulting but I have to admit he was funny.  
"Andrew, do you have a place I can treat her wound properly?"  
"um… employee lounge second door on the right" he pointed down a hallway that I haven't really acknowledged being there.  
"Can you walk?" he asked. I got up but winced and fell to the floor. I guess I walked too much on it already. He sighed and scooped me up and carried me into the lounge.  
He cleaned my wound and wrapped it back up tighter.  
I smile at him "thanks"  
"no problem"  
"umm Mamoru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you ...hate me?"  
He looked at me shocked. " I don't hate you I have never hated you."  
"But you pick on me and call me names."  
He chuckled  
"I guess you can call that flirting."  
_'Does he like me?'_  
"Do you hate me?" he looked up at me.  
"No I mean I would call you annoying but no I can't say I hate you."  
I hadn't realized we were so close until that second. We were inches away from each other's face. His eyes could make me melt. No, no I can't like Mamoru-baka! He is a jerk! A cute jerk, a very cute jerk with the most wonderful eyes and his hair is just... wait, no! That's Mamoru-baka! I can't like him! But … I think I do.'  
"why do we fight if we don't hate each other?" he asks.  
" well I guess we are to afraid of our true feelings." I thought out loud. 'Did I just say that? God Usagi get a hold on yourself. But he just so … handsome.  
"Well, um I think we are good to go here." he broke the silence.  
He picked me up and carried me out into the arcade. I saw my friends. They giggled at us. They pointed above our heads.  
I look up to see mistletoe. I blush and look at Mamoru. He is looking at me. We both lean in and our lips meet. They join in a kiss moving together. Sparks fly all around me. It was unlike any other kiss I had ever had. It was like we were the only ones in the world well until, we hear the sound of something breaking but we don't dare stop to see what it was. We hear the awes of the four girls and their giggles. We finally come up for air but quickly go back to the kiss. We hear someone clear their throat. I shoo them away with my hand. That made the girls laugh. We go on kissing until they clear their throat again. We look over to see Andrew just staring at us.  
" Mamoru! Do you mind she is like a sister to me! Usagi get off of him! Not cool guys, not cool! I'm not comfortable with this!"  
We look at each other and smile. I didn't take my eyes off of Mamoru but still speak to Andrew.  
"You mean you are uncomfortable with this?" I kiss him again. The girls laugh so hard I think I heard somebody fall out of the booth in laughter.  
"Guys really? ...Please guys stop...This isn't funny! ..." Mamoru takes us back toward the employee lounge without breaking our kiss. "Where are you going?... Mamoru?... Usagi?"

An:  
Me: Um guys the closing…  
Usagi and Mamoru: (too busy making out to answer)  
Me: I'll be alone forever! (pulls Tamaki out of his emo corner and cries)  
Andrew : (pulls out of emo corner and begins to kiss with gentle passion, then lets go) when your done with the closing I'll be in the lounge….  
Me: (giggle) kk  
_so what u think? Please tell :) please if you have any ideas for a story tell me. I know super short don't worry most of mine will be long! Well I have many stories to come and suggestions will be taken into consideration! I seriously please tell me I'll make a story about it! Iam in the process of making and ouran high school host club fiction actually like 4. I'll also write for ouran, sailormoon, hunger games, and fruits basket… :D until next time minimoonqueen out PEACE!_  
Me: I'm coming Andy!


End file.
